scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unfair Weather Friends
Unfair Weather Friends is the fifth episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Premise Weird weather is plagueing Coolsville and the gang needs to find out what's up before their town is destroyed! Plot It was a hot summer day in Coolsville. A mom and her son were inside watching the news. "Today we will get a major snowstorm with little to no wind. That's all for today stay tuned for tomorrow's weather with Jet Winters!" Said the weatherman on the news. "A blizzard? That's insane! It's July!" Said the mom. "Mommy it's snowing!!!!" Her son said smiling. "What the...!" She exclaimed looking out the window at snow falling. A wizard stood on top of a cliff overlooking the snowy Coolsville. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed the wizard. --- "Like, Fred where are we going?" Shaggy wondered. "We're going to investigate the weird blizzard from yesterday." Fred explained. "So we're going to the news station." "Roring!" Scooby moaned. "We really need to investigate Jet Winters specifically. Somehow he guessed that we'd have a blizzard in the middle of the summer!" Velma said. "Here we are!" Daphne said. The gang hopped out of the Mystery Machine and headed into the Channel 9 News Station. "Gang, we need to split up and look for Jet Winters." Fred said. "Shaggy and Scooby, you look down here. Daphne, Velma, and I will look upstairs." "Rokay." Scooby said. Velma, Daphne, and Fred headed upstairs. Shaggy and Scooby walked down the hallway and stopped at a door. "I wonder what's behind this door Scoob." Said Shaggy. "Ret's see!" Scooby cheered. They walked into the set of a cooking show. "Oh look ya'll it's our special guests, Mr. Amazing and his dog Spectacular!" Said Della Dean as the live studio audience cheered. "Well, we're n..." Shaggy started. "Oh come now! Let's get cooking!" Della Dean said. "Roh boy..!" Scooby whimpered --- Meanwhile Daphne, Fred, and Velma were at the news studio. "You know I used to want to be a news anchor." Daphne said. "And I wanted to be a Sports Reporter." Fred said. "Look! It's Jet Winters." Velma said, pointing to the weatherman. "Excuse me, Mr. Winters!" "Huh, oh hello. I bet you're a fan. Hi I'm Jet Winters, Channel 9 News." Mr. Winters said. "Wilson! Where's my coffee!" "We're not exactly fans... How did you know it was going to be snowing yesterday?" Velma asked. "I have my sources." He answered. "Why?" "Well we thought it was strange considering it was the middle of summer." Daphne explained. "Here you go sir." Said a younger man. "Thanks Wilson. Now if you'll excuse me, we're on the air soon." Winters said, walking away. "Sorry about him. He's always like that." Said the younger man. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Fred asked. "I'm Jared Wilson, Mr. Winters assistant and Meteorologist in training." Jared said. "We're Mystery Inc. We're here to solve the mysterious blizzard mystery." Velma explained. "Yeah I thought it was strange too. I mean a blizzard! Really? But somehow he guessed it." Jared said. All of a sudden, Shaggy and Scooby ran into the studio covered in batter. "What happened to you two?" Daphne asked. "Like, I think we should leave and then we'll answer." Shaggy said. The gang walked out of the station. All of a sudden, smoke exploded in front of the gang. They started coughing. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Cackled an evil voice. "Zoinks! A wizard!" Shaggy yelled. "Rikes!" Scooby screamed. "Stop meddling in the affairs of the Weather Wizard! Or I will destroy this town with a tornado! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The wizard laughed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Gang I really think we have a mystery on our hands!" Fred said. "Look, the wizard left behind some footprints. Sawdust footprints." Velma said. "Like where would they be from?" Shaggy asked. "I've got an idea! C'mon gang let's head to the old Coolsville Sawmill!" Fred said as the gang hopped into the Mystery Machine. Fred drove to the sawmill which was in the middle of nowhere. Shaggy gulped. "Zoinks! This place is creepy." The gang walked into the abandoned sawmill and looked around. "Whoever's been in here has been building something." Fred said, holding up a box of screws and a screwdriver with the initials J W on them. "This J W has also been running the machinery." "This sawmill has been shut down for at least 50 years." Velma said. A mouse ran by Daphne. "Jeepers! A mouse!" She screamed. "Rhere? Rhere?!" Scooby yelped. "Calm down guys it's just a little mouse!" Fred said. "Zoinks! I think a mouse is the least of our problems. Look!" Shaggy said, pointing at the wizard coming in from the other side. "Hide!" Velma ordered. The gang hid under an old table. The wizard walked to the center of the mill and pulled a cloth off of a strange looking machine. "What's that?" Daphne wondered. "I don't know, but it sure is suspicious." Velma said. Scooby accidentally inhaled sawdust and started to sneeze. "Ah ah ah ah..." "Hold it in Scoob!" Shaggy whispered. "Rachooooooooo!!!!!!" Scooby sneezed. "Who's there!" The wizard yelled as he walked over to the table. "Run gang!" Fred yelled as they ran away. "Come back here! Stop meddling in the affairs of the Weather Wizard!" The wizard ordered, chasing after the gang. "In the van!" Daphne yelled. The gang hopped into the Mystery Machine and Fred slammed on the gas. "That's it! Now you will feel the wrath of the Weather Wizard!" The wizard yelled, running back into the sawmill. "He's gone!" Shaggy said, wiping sweat from his forehead. All of a sudden the wind started to get really intense and it started raining hard. "What's going on? It was nice a second ago!" Velma said. "Daphne check Jet Winters weather report on your phone." "He said that there was going to be a thunderstorm with very heavy rainfall and extremely powerful wind." Daphne read. "Once again he's right!" Velma exclaimed. "Like, you don't think that Winters is controlling the weather? Do you?" Shaggy asked. "I guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow's forecast." Fred responded. --- "And now to our weatherman, Jet Winters." Said the news anchor. "After our thunderstorm yesterday, today I believe we'll be in for the hottest day in Coolsville history." Jet Winters said. "A high of 115 degrees Fahrenheit." "Jeepers 115 degrees!" Daphne exclaimed. "Right now it's only 72 degrees and cloudy." Velma said in disbelief. All of a sudden the clouds began to clear and the temperature on the thermometer rose up to 115! "Re ras right!" Scooby exclaimed. "There's no way!" Velma said in shock. "I think we should investigate that sawmill again." Fred said. The gang drove back to the sawmill and hopped out of the van. "Like dude it is so hot out here. I could fill 10 buckets with my sweat!" Shaggy said. "Ewwwwwwwww" Everyone said in unison. The gang walked into the mill and saw the machine. "Rit's on!" Scooby said, pointing at the weird machine. The gang walked over to the machine. "It's even hotter by this machine than outside." Shaggy exclaimed. "I wonder why..." Velma said investigating the machine. She pressed the off button and the air around the machine got cooler. Also the sky began to fill with clouds again. "Jinkies! This machine is controlling the weather!" "What!!!?!!!?!!" The gang said in unison. "No, I'm serious! Some genius must have built this to control the weather for some reason." Velma explained. "Maybe to get all of their forecasts right, no matter how ridiculous they are!" Daphne exclaimed. "We've gotta head down to the news station." Fred said as the gang rushed out of the mill. The wizard peeked around the corner. "I told them to stop meddling. Now they will pay!" He said as he turned a dial on the weather machine. The gang walked into the news station and walked up the stairs. "There's our culprit!" Velma said, pointing at Jet. "You guys again. What do you want?" Jet said. "You've been controlling the weather so you'll get every forecast you say right!" Fred explained. "That's ridiculous. I got my predictions from other sources!" Jet yelled. "What we're those sources?" Fred wondered. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhahahhahahh!!!!!!" Screamed Jet, looking out the window and running away. Scooby looked out the window. "Rornado!!!!" Scooby screamed. The gang looked out the window and saw a tornado spinning towards the station. "Zoinks!" "Jinkies!" "Jeepers!" "We have to get back to the mill!" Fred exclaimed. "How?" Scooby asked. "We've gotta drive through it." Fred said. "Ret's go!" Scooby said. The gang hopped into the mystery machine and started driving. "We have to avoid that tornado!" Daphne screamed. "Trust me Daph!" Fred said. The Mystery Machine swerved through Coolsville, avoiding flying debris. The van made it to the the mill. The gang ran out and into the mill. "Stay away mortals!" The Weather Wizard warned. "Rikes!" Scooby screamed. Fred saw a pushcart and pushed it at the wizard. "Ugh!" The wizard yelled as he got hit by the pushcart. Velma shut off the machine. "Now let's see who our Weather Wizard really is." Fred said, unmasking the wizard. "Jared Wilson!?" The gang said in unison. "Just as I suspected." Velma said. "How'd you know?" Asked Jared. "J W doesn't just stand for Jet Winters." Velma explained. "It's true. I built the machine." Jared said. "Rhy?" Scooby asked. "Because I wanted the Weatherman job!" Jared started. "I figured I would try to frame Winters for this wizard business and he would get arrested. Then I could get his job and get revenge for all the times he's made me get coffee for him!" "Like, why did you send the tornado for us?" Shaggy asked. "Because I thought that Jet was going to tell you about how I kept telling him about the impending weather." Jared admitted. "I would've had that awesome job if it weren't for you meddling kids!" He yelled as the police dragged him away. "I can't believe he built a weather machine just to get a weatherman's job!" Velma said. "That's a little crazy." Daphne agreed. The machine started rumbling as Scooby turned the dial to 98 degrees. "Like what are you doing Scoob?" Shaggy asked. "Raking perfect beach reather!" Scooby cheered, putting on shades. The gang laughed. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Coolsville **News Station ***News Studio ***Della Dean's Studio **Coolsville Sawmill Cast and Characters Villains *The Weather Wizard Suspects Culprit Notes/Trivia *Della Dean is based off of Paula Dean Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 1: City of Mystery Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 1